


huling paalam

by underthecitylights



Series: liham para sa'yo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Sehun's POV, Sehun's reply to Baekhyun's letter
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: "Ang pagbitaw ay hindi nangangahulugang hindi mo na mahal."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: liham para sa'yo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000542
Kudos: 4





	huling paalam

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented sa "ang una at kahuli-hulihang liham" about a sequel with Sehun's response.

Baekhyun,

Pasensiya kung dinaan ko din sa liham ang sagot ko at kung pilit kong binibigay kahit alam kong hindi mo na kailangan. Wala na kasi akong mukhang maihaharap sa'yo. Pero gayunpaman, may mga bagay din akong nais na iparating.

Baekhyun, wala kang dapat ihingi ng tawad sa akin. Ako ang dapat humingi ng tawad.

Patawad sa mahigit isang taong pagkakait ko sa'yo ng lubos na kaligayahang nararapat mong maranasan. Sa bawat pagkakataong pwede kitang pakawalan sa sakit na tanging dulot ko pero hindi ko ginawa kasi pinili kong maging makasarili. Pinili kong kumapit sa'yo, umaasa na balang araw mapapalitan mo din siya dito sa puso't isipan ko. Na balang araw, nang dahil sa'yo, ay makakalimutan ko din siya ng tuluyan. Pilit na iniisip at isinasapusong mahal mo ako at 'yun lamang ang mahalaga. Sa pag-ubos ko ng pagmamahal mo na hindi ko man lang naibigay pabalik.

Patawad sa hindi ko pagtingin sa'yo - sa kung sino ka talaga; na hindi anino niya o kapalit niya. Kundi bilang ikaw. Si Baekhyun Byun na may busilak na kalooban. Si Baekhyun Byun na may magandang ngiting hugis parihaba, nakakabighani. Si Baekhyun Byun na kahit hindi marunong magtimpla ng kape ay pilit inaaral para lang sa taong mahal niya.

Patawad sa hindi ko pagsabi kung gaano ko pinagmamalaki sa iba ang timpla mong kape.

Patawad sa bawat araw na kahit naririnig kitang umiiyak ay hindi ko man lang mapunasan ang mga luha mo dahil natatakot akong makita sa mga mata mo ang sapilitang pagtago ng sakit na nararamdaman mo, lumigaya lang ako. Sa hindi ko pagyakap dahil naduduwag ako. Natatakot na mas masasaktan pa kita.

Patawad sa hindi ko pagtahan, sa halos araw-araw pa din na pag-iyak kahit na nandiyaan ka para patawanin ako, para buuin akong muli.

Patawad sa pagpaparamdam ko sa'yong hindi ka sapat. Na hindi ka karapat-dapat. Sa katahimikang hinahayaan kong bumalot sa atin sa tuwing sinasabihan mo ko kung gaano mo ako kamahal dahil hindi ko masabi pabalik.

Patawad, ang taong minahal mo ay siya ring umubos sa'yo.

Salamat sa pagpapakita at pagpaparamdam mo sa akin kung ano ang tunay na pagmamahal. Na minsan, kahit sobrang mahal natin ang isang tao, kailangan pa din nating bumitaw para sa ikaliligaya nila. Na ang pagbitaw ay hindi nangangahulugang hindi mo na mahal.

Mahal mo kaya bibitawan mo.

Mahal mo ang sarili mo kaya bibitawan mo.

Salamat sa mahigit isang taong sinamahan mo ko sa bawat lungkot at saya. Sa mahigit isang taong pinaramdam at pinaalala mong muli sa akin na kamahal-mahal pala ako.

At sa ating paghihiwalay, hangad kong mahanap mo ang taong magmamahal sa'yo ng sobra-sobra. Ang taong matutumbasan ang pagmamahal na binibigay mo. Hindi man ako ang taong nakatadhanang magbibigay no'n sa'yo, sana ay hindi ka mawawalan ng lakas ng loob na sumugal at umibig muli.

Paalam, Baekhyun.

Maraming salamat.

Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!
> 
> Actually, I thought of two ways to go about it: happy ending or the "happy ending pa din naman kahit happy sila individually and not together diba?" I was lost, kung alin pipiliin ko so I had a quick poll on Twitter (@AHSUJUSSI). Hehe.
> 
> ✨ won the poll so here's the result. 😁
> 
> The other one is quite... a happy ending, I guess. But since this ending won, you won't get to see the other one. Hehe.
> 
> To be honest, I wasn't quite sure kung tama ba? Kung tama pa bang sagutin ni Sehun ang liham ni Baekhyun kung hihingi lang din siya ng tawad sa mga bagay na nabanggit na ni Baekhyun sa liham niya. But maybe it's also Sehun acknowledging his mistakes, 'yung pagiging makasarili niya and because of that, I think he does owe Baekhyun apologies. 
> 
> And maybe, this is also Sehun's way of letting Baekhyun go. He's relieving Baekhyun of a role and a set of responsibilities na hindi niya dapat pinasa at pinaubaya kay Baekhyun.
> 
> Basically, it's them letting go of each other to allow each one of them to grow separately and find love and happiness for themselves - things they both deserve and tanging makakamtan lang nila kung bibitaw sila. :)


End file.
